1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device for interface cards, and in particular to a fixing device by which various kinds of interface cards of different elevations can be fixed within a computer mainframe, and thus, assembly cost and time can be saved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, various kinds of interface cards are inserted into a computer mainframe. A large interface cards is often inserted with a large number of interface cards of different sizes. However, since each interface card has an individual height and length, so that as an interface card is fixed, it needs to have fixing device of a different size than that used for an interface card of a different size. Thus, this is inconvenient in assembling the mainframe and much time is necessary for the assembly process. However, some designs have been developed to solve the problems induced from the length differences of interface cards, while there have been no designs being used to solve the problems relating to differences in the elevations of interface cards.